Unconditionally
by Dorkydaydreamer
Summary: After having an argument with her son Maddie goes ghost hunting to clear her mind. But what happens when she meets Phantom at the top of a hill. -two shot- Maddie/Danny bonding-reveal fic.
1. Chapter 1

**Authors note:**

 **Hello everyone! I'm back! I'm so sorry I haven't posted anything for so long, this took me a long time to write, mostly because I rewrote it like three times. Also I had been going through some RL stuff so there was point in time that I was unable to write because of that, but not to worry because that all has been resolved now and should not hinder my writing anymore!**

 **So this is obviously a Maddie-Danny bonding/reveal fic. I know, this has been done a 'bout a million times, but I absolutely adore them and so I wanted to take a shot at it myself.**

 **Disclaimer: I don't own Danny Phantom. Or else I wouldn't be writing this fanfic, I would be ordering a spinoff series.**

 **_~Enjoy :)_**

* * *

It was a warm, late summer evening in Amity Park. The leaves were just beginning to take on the subtle bright hues of orange and red, signaling the coming of fall.

Change was in the air.

Down below in the city streets were a few people, most of which were busy running errands and doing the things that most people would typically be doing around this time of day. However one woman stood out from the rest.

Said woman had short auburn hair and wore a blue hazmat suit with black gloves, boots, and belt that would definitely garner her a few strange looks from people who didn't know her or her family.

For those that did know her knew her as Maddie Fenton. She and her husband, Jack, were well known throughout Amity Park as a couple of the town's few ghost hunters. Though many would not consider them the 'best in the business', most would consider them a nuisance, especially her husband. Despite that they had come to the aid of this ghost infested town time and again and even saved it from near destruction.

Although ghost hunting wasn't the only thing Maddie did. She was also a paranormal scientist and a mother of two wonderful children.

Her eldest, Jazz, was incredibly smart and did very well in school. She dreamed of becoming a psychiatrist, though she wanted little to do with the family business.

Then there was Danny. Two years younger than his sister, he had shown slightly more interest in their career but decided he'd much rather be an astronaut. He had always had a fascination with outer space and the stars. She remembered when he was younger how they would go to the highest hill in Amity and watch the stars together. Oh how his eyes would sparkle with wonder as he pointed out the different constellations and distant planets...

Maddie sighed. Oh how she missed those days. But here lately it seemed that they've been drifting apart. He never wanted to spend time with her anymore, and whenever she tried to spend some time with him he'd usually make up some excuse to get out of it.

 _He's a teenager, that's just how teenagers are._ She would tell herself, but it wasn't just that, his grades were slipping, he was constantly late coming home, he was always running off at odd times to do who knows what, he'd been falling asleep in class, among other things. And the worst part was she had no idea why.

She would try asking him if he was ok or if he needed to talk to her about anything but he would always just say "I'm fine mom." and then walk away from her.

 _Why Danny, why can't you just open up to me, tell me what's been going on with you._ She would think.

Thirty minutes ago she had confronted him about those things, but unfortunately he wasn't giving her any straight answers, and their discussion soon grew into an argument.

Even after that she never got anything out of him. He simply claimed that he was "under a lot of pressure, and that she had no idea what it was like to be a teenager these days."

She huffed. Surely there was nothing he was going through that she hadn't gone through when she was a teenager. Unless, of course, there was something he wasn't telling her...

 _Danny's a good boy, he's not a troublemaker, and I wouldn't suspect that he'd do anything bad...but something's going on with him, I just wish he'd tell me._

After their discussion she needed to clear her mind, so she decided to go ghost hunting, her favorite pastime, but unfortunately it looked like no ghosts were out terrorizing people tonight.

Upon realizing this fact she hopped into the G.A.V ( short for 'ghost assault vehicle' or, as the kids referred to it, the r.v. ), and began driving around.

She wanted to go somewhere peaceful and quiet, somewhere where she could be alone and try to collect her thoughts...

Just then she heard the scanners go off, indicating a ghost in the area. She quickly pulled over and looked at them. There appeared to be a ghost, just one, near the outskirts of town.

 _Odd_. She thought. _Usually you won't find any ghosts out there. I mean, why_ would _you find any ghosts out there, there's nothing for them to haunt, and hardly anyone to attack..._

Despite that she synced the scanner to the GPS, then headed in the direction of the ghost.

The tracking device led her to an an open area, the sun just beginning to set upon the green hillsides. A few trees could be seen among them, growing atop the hills and even near lake below, which also reflected the light of the setting sun.

It seemed quiet, peaceful even.

Too peaceful.

She looked at the tracking device again. _Apparently, according to the device, the ghost should be on one of these hills._ _Still strange that a ghost would be out here though._ She thought as she put away the device and grabbed the necessary equipment. She then hopped out of the large vehicle and made her way towards the hill where the supposed ghost was.

She couldn't help but sigh to herself as she climbed up the hillside. This was the same place she would bring Danny when he was little. That then got her back to thinking about her son and everything from earlier.

When she reached the top she looked around for the ghost, her ecto-gun at the ready.

However, she didn't see any ghost, or anything out of place. Just the beautiful sunset and a gentle warm breeze blowing through the leaves of some nearby oak trees.

Maddie sighed. Maybe there was something wrong with their tracking device, or maybe there really was a ghost here and it was just invisible.

Either way Maddie really didn't care to much anyway, the only reason she was even out ghost hunting was to get her mind off of the argument with her son from earlier. But clearly it wasn't working.

So, putting away her ecto-gun she walked over to the cliff's edge and sat down, hardly noticing the other person sitting a few feet away from her.

For a few moments she sat there deep in thought, until a voice grabbed her attention.

"Beautiful evening, isn't it?"

Her head snapped in the direction of the voice. There she saw, sitting a few feet from her, none other than Amity Park's most infamous ghost, Danny Phantom.

The ghost boy in question had messy snow white hair, and wore a black jumpsuit with white gloves, boots, collar, and belt. The suit also had a DP insignia on the chest.

Out of all the ghosts she and her husband had encountered this one was by far the most elusive, and dangerous at that. Every time they had come close to catching him he'd slip right out of their grasp.

Now, most people thought of Phantom as a hero, after all, he had saved the town numerous times from ghost attacks. But Maddie wasn't so easily convinced. She believed it was all part of a ruse to get people to trust him so it would be easier for him to take over their beloved town.

After all, he was a ghost, and as far as Maddie was concerned all ghosts were putrid, evil, spectral slime-balls who took delight in terrorizing the people of this world.

Although there were many strange things about Phantom that made him unlike most of the other ghosts she had encountered. His behavior, the fact that he only appeared when other ghosts were around, his powers, and how he was able to get away from them so easily, as if somehow knowing their every move, were just a few things that confused Maddie about this ghost.

This made him an even more valuable catch, not only would she have in her possession the most famous and powerful ghost in Amity Park, but she would finally get some answers.

And now here he was, the ghost which she wanted to catch the most, sitting a mere few feet from her.

"Phantom!"

Her first instinct was to reach for her ecto-gun and blast him. And that's exactly what she intended on doing. She quickly pulled out her ghost weapon and aimed it square in his face.

Upon having an ecto-gun shoved in his face the ghost boy scooted backwards slightly. Not taking his eyes off the gun he appeared nervous as he spoke. "All I did was comment on what a nice evening it is!"

Maddie charged up the ecto-gun. "Now before I blast and capture you once and for all I must know, what _are_ you doing out here?"

Phantom continued to eye the weapon nervously. "W-well I...uh...I was sitting here, watching the sun set," Maddie raised an eyebrow. "And...thinking.." He muttered that last bit, but she still heard him loud and clear.

 _Thinking? About what? Ghosts don't possess the kind of deep thought process and sound reasoning that humans do, so what in the world would he be thinking about?_ Maddie thought.

"Thinking about what?" She asked highly skeptical.

The ghost boy rubbed the back of his neck. "I...it's...personal."

"What kind of personal?" She asked, not at all buying his nervous act. Ghosts didn't have emotions like such as that, only rage, anger, and malice. Though some would attempt to mimic human emotion in order to gain your trust.

"You know you sure do ask a lot of questions." He stated.

Maddie recharged the ecto-gun, reminding the ghost that answering her wasn't exactly a choice.

He raised his hands in a placating manner. "Okay, okay, fine! I was thinking about...my mom."

Maddie felt her heart skip a beat. _His mom?_ She thought. _He was thinking about his mom? More importantly he had a mother?!_ One thing that no one had ever been quite certain of was how ghosts came into being. Some believed they were the spirits of the deceased, while others proposed they were living manifestations of ectoplasm, the lifeblood of ghosts. Or perhaps through reproduction like any other species.

This, however, could be her chance to find out.

"You have a mother?!" She asked shocked, curious, and slightly suspicious at the same time.

He gave her a nervous look, rubbing the back of his neck and looking everywhere but her face, "Uh...well..I." He then paused, looked down at the ground and muttered, "...yeah"

 _So he did have a mother!_ Of course, he could be lying, ghosts were prolific lyers after all. But something told Maddie he wasn't. Strange.

Maddie thought about this for a moment. On one hand, she had Phantom right where she wanted him and could easily capture him and take him back to her basement lab where she could question him and experiment on him all she wanted. But on the other hand there was always the chance that he would escape like he always did, and she didn't want to miss out on an opportunity like this. Perhaps just sitting here questioning him would be enough to learn some valuable information.

"I'll tell you what ghost, I'm going to ask you some questions. Answer them, and I'll let you go."

Phantom gulped nervously. "And if I don't?"

"Then I will take you back to my lab for questioning, and experiments, lots and lots of painful experiments." She made sure to put emphasis on the experiments. She knew ghosts hated being experimented on, especially by humans.

The ghost boy sighed. "Deal."

Maddie was a bit surprised he actually agreed. "Alright then, first question. How did you come into being?"

He raised an eyebrow at her question. "Uh...I get that you want to ask me questions, but is _that_ really necessary?" He asked, cringing slightly.

"Yes." She replied bluntly.

Phantom blushed, looking increasingly uncomfortable. "...Well..uh...um..you see...uh..."

She had to admit she had never seen a ghost look completely and utterly embarrassed before. Ghosts weren't supposed to have such emotions, but between the stuttering and the blushing it was hard to ignore. Or, maybe he was just really good at mimicking human emotion in order to use it to get people to trust him.

"...well..you see...when a mom and a dad love each other ver-okay this is just ridiculous, can't we just skip this one?" He asked pleadingly.

So, it was reproduction. She had to admit that was the latter of which she was expecting. However his reaction to it stuck in her mind. _His reaction was so much like that of a typical teenager, maybe...no! Forget it Maddie, he is a ghost, he can't have real emotions!_

 _Right?_

Her mind was suddenly brought back to earlier. Phantom had said he was thinking about his mother. It was likely that was just a cover up story to hide whatever he was really doing up here. Ghosts don't possess intimacy, after all.

However, something in the back of her mind told her he wasn't lying when he said that. Again, strange.

But, if it was true, then why?

"Yes, that's all the information I need. Next question...You said you were thinking about your mother, why?"

"Yeah, well I..."

Phantom looked at her straight in the eyes. Unnaturally glowing green eyes met now curious violet ones. Looking into Phantom's eyes she saw something. What it was exactly she couldn't quite put her finger on, but whatever it was it was deep, and it was something she had never seen in a ghost before.

He broke their stare and turned his eyes to the ground as he continued. "I...I just.."

Maddie gave him a prodding and curious look, telling him to go on.

"I just...I just wish she could understand. How much pressure I'm under. Everything I have to deal with. I mean, I've got so much going on right now...so many responsibilities. Plus, I've got a whole town to protect. People count on me, and I don't want to let them down."

Phantom sighed as he continued. "And I know she couldn't possibly understand. I mean, it's not like she knows half the stuff I go through each day. But I still can't help but wonder what things would be like if she _did_ know...know all the things I have to put up with, everything that I've done to protect this town and the people in it, the sacrifices I've made..."

Maddie was struck silent, and continued listening in disbelief.

"And I know I've been kind of a jerk to her lately. I've been avoiding her, lying to her. Whenever she wants to talk I just push her away. And whenever she asks if I'm okay I just brush her off and say 'I'm fine' even though I'm usually not. I know she's worried about me, and I know she loves me and she just wants to help, but..."

Maddie had been listening to all of this with a blank expression, but on the inside her mind was practically exploding with thoughts and questions. Her mind was reeling. _I-It wasn't possible. It just_ wasn't _possible! Ghosts don't have feelings! They don't possess intimacy!_ But she couldn't just explain away all that she had just heard come out of the ghost's mouth!

 _Was it possible? Could ghosts really have emotions such as love, intimacy, and empathy? Have l really been_ that _wrong this entire time? Or, is Phantom just...different? It is true that Phantom is unlike other ghosts in some of his behaviors, and he has always struck her as unusual, for a ghost, that is._

 _But why? What makes him so different? He has the powers, ectosignature, and appearance of a ghost, so he must be a ghost! Right? So then why does he-_

"Are you okay?" The ghost's voice snapped her out of her thoughts.

She looked at him, for the first time actually paying attention to his facial expression. He looked confused, and a little concerned. It was rare for a ghost to ask someone if they were okay, unless it was a rhetorical question. But she could tell it wasn't.

"Y-yeah, I'm fine." She responded quietly.

The two were silent as they sat next to one another, both looking deep in thought.

She just didn't understand it. If Phantom was a ghost then how was he able to experience such _human_ emotions? There was something she was missing, she just knew it, but what?

She sighed, and looked up, only for her eyes to rest upon the beautiful sun set sky. The sun was just setting behind the nearby hills and faraway buildings, leaving behind beautiful shades of pink and yellow, which seemed to melt into the blue sky above where a few stars could be seen among the vibrant pink clouds.

She watched it for a few moments, taking in its breath taking beauty. Then she turned her eyes back to Phantom. The light of the setting sun reflected off his face and a light breeze danced around them, slightly brushing up his messy, ivory hair. His eyes seemed wider and brighter than before, and, if she looked close enough, she could see the slightest twinkle in his eyes as he looked up at the beautiful night sky, a small smile forming on his lips.

"Isn't it amazing?" He asked, a slight air of breathlessness to his voice, still not taking his eyes off the now starry night sky.

For a moment all she could do was stare at him. It was so strange. He looked like a ghost, and yet he was so human-like in his behavior. More accurately he was so teenage boy-like.

Actually, he kinda reminded her of her son. How they both seemed so fascinated by the stars and the sky. He looked about the same age as him too. He even looked a little like him, similar facial features. And just looking at him, sitting there next to her, his green eyes sparkling as he looked up at the beauty before him...a small smile tugged at her lips.

After a minute Phantom glanced over to her and noticed she was smiling a small, warm smile at him.

He gave her a confused and slightly alarmed looked. She realized what she was doing and that she had gotten so caught up in the moment she had completely let her guard down.

Her smile faded as she spoke, slightly embarrassed "...sorry...it's just,...my son and I used to come up here when he was little to look at the stars... and.." she couldn't believe she was about to say this "..you..kind of remind me of him."

Phantom's eyes widened and and he rubbed the back of his neck nervously "w-why would you say that?" He asked.

"I don't know, your the same age as him, you both seem quite fascinated by the stars and space,..you even kind of look like him, well, except for the white hair, green eyes, and the black and white hazmat suit,...and well, your a ghost...I don't know, maybe l just miss spending time with him, he always seems so busy with school and his friends, it seems like I hardly get to see him, I just wish sometimes things could be like they were when he was still a little kid, just me and him, even if just for one night."

After a moment she sighed. "But its not just that either, here lately his grades have been slipping, he's constantly late coming home, he's been falling asleep in class, among other things, and the worst part is I have no idea why. I just wish he would open up to me, tell me what's been going on with him...I mean, I'm his mother, surely he can trust _me,_ right?"

It was then that she realized she had just vented out her personal feelings to a ghost. What was weirder, it seemed like he was actually listening.

Phantom just stared at her for a moment longer before looking down at his hands. He played with them a little, not taking his eyes off them as he muttered. "...Well, how can you be so sure?"

"What?!"

The ghost boy looked up at her shocked face and said. "I'm just saying, sure your his mom and he loves you, but that doesn't mean he doesn't keep some things to himself. Maybe there's a _reason_ he's not telling you."

Maddie's eyes narrowed. "And what reason would that be?"

Phantom shifted uncomfortably under her suspicious glare as he spoke nervously. "...Well,..maybe he's trying to protect you."

"Protect me from what?" Her glare intensified.

"Or...I don't know, maybe he's just afraid to tell you." The ghost replied, shrinking even more under her intense stare and gulping nervously.

 _But he shouldn't be._ She thought sadly.

With a forlorn sigh she turned her now saddened gaze to the ground. "Well, what am I supposed to do then? I tried confronting him about it but he wouldn't say a word. How am I supposed to help him if he's too scared to tell me anything?"

The ghost boy looked deep in thought for a moment, then looked to her. "...What if...you showed him he could trust you." He hesitantly suggested.

"But, how?"

"Um...I don't know, maybe just try being supportive, and keep an open mind. Let him know that you love and accept him no matter what. Then maybe, when he's ready, he'll tell you himself." Phantom replied.

Maddie didn't know what was crazier, the fact that she was getting parenting advice from a teenage ghost, or the fact that she was actually considering taking it.

"Are you sure?"

"Well, it's worth a shot."

The two were silent yet again as they took in the beautiful night. The air was still warm but the evening breeze had a slight chill to it. Maddie looked up at the sky once more, sparkling with the brilliance of thousands of stars.

She thought about what Phantom had said. Not just about her son but everything they had talked about that evening. It was so strange, he sounded and acted so... _human._ In fact, if you took away the ghostly glow, white hair, and glowing green eyes she could've been sitting here talking to any normal teenager.

Was this really the same ghost she had been hunting for over a year now? Was it really the same ghost she had been certain was evil? She had never believed a ghost could be anything but evil, that they couldn't possibly possess human emotions such as love, sadness, or empathy, only rage and malevolence.

But looking at Phantom right now, she didn't see an evil ghost she wanted to capture and experiment on, she saw a boy who just so happened to be a ghost, but didn't act like one.

And speaking of boys, she needed to get back home before her's started to get worried, both her son and her husband, not to mention her daughter as well.

"Well, this has been interesting and all but I best be on my way." She said as she stood up from the ledge.

Phantom got up as well and gave her a confused look. "I thought you wanted to capture me and take me back to your lab?" He asked, cocking his head slightly.

Maddie put her finger to her chin. "Hmm...your right, I was going to do that...but it is getting awfully late...o'well I guess that'll just have to wait."

"So, your letting me go?" He asked hopefully.

She couldn't help she but smile a little at him. "Yes, but don't think this doesn't mean I won't be hunting you down again. I still have lots more questions to ask you." She responded, smirking playfully at him.

The ghost boy smiled at her and replied cockily. "Alright, but I'll have you know I'm not an easy catch."

She tried to suppress a small laugh. "Yes, I'm well aware."

For a second the two stood there silent before Phantom spoke. "But, hey, if you ever want to talk, you know where to find me."

For a moment Maddie just stared at him with a blank face. "...yeah..." She smiled lightly at him.

Phantom returned the smile, then took off into the night sky, leaving her to watch as his black and white silhouette melted into nothing against the star filled sky.

After watching the skies a moment longer she turned around, picked up her long-discarded ecto-gun and headed home.


	2. Chapter 2

The next day Maddie was sitting on the living room couch tinkering with one of her inventions that Jack had apparently broke the night before. She hadn't told him or anyone about her encounter with Phantom last night. However she couldn't stop thinking about it.

About Phantom and how he sounded and acted so human. About what he had said about her son and how to better connect with him. About how she had somehow found favor in a ghost she had spent so long trying to catch...

"Uh...mom?"

She snapped out of her thoughts and looked up towards the stairs to see her raven haired son standing towards the top of the staircase, looking at her with the slightest bit of concern etched on his face.

For a brief moment the things the ghost boy had said flashed through her mind.

"Oh, hi Danny." She said, still a little lost in her thoughts.

"Are you okay mom?" He asked, probably noticing her dazed look.

"Yes, I'm fine, I've just been...thinking.."

"Oh, um, okay...what have you been thinking about?" He asked, coming down the stairs and walking up to her.

She was a bit surprised the boy was actually taking an interest in her for once. But now might be the perfect opportunity to put Phantom's advice to work.

"Hey, Danny, you know I love you right?"

"Yeah, of course I do."

"And, you know that your father and I will always love and accept you no matter what."

She could see the slight twinge of nervousness in him. He knew where this was going.

"And I'm sorry about yesterday, I should have been more understanding and I shouldn't have tried to force an answer out of you. I get it if you're going through some things that are kind of hard to talk about or you don't think we'd understand, but just know that I'm _always_ here for you and that you can tell me anything."

Danny turned his gaze to the floor, rubbing the back of his neck and looking torn about something.

"Um..uh...I.."

Suddenly he gasped and his eyes went wide. He looked at her, looking half relieved, half disappointed.

"Um...I gotta go."

And just like that he was gone. Maddie sighed, she was _so close!_ _Oh well, I guess he'll tell me when he's ready._ She thought.

And so once again she was left to her thoughts. That is, until she heard a crash down in the lab.

At first she assumed it was Jack working on something down there, until she remembered that he had gone out part shopping for his latest invention.

Needless to say as soon as she realized this fact she was running down there as fast as she could, ecto-weapon already in hand and warming up, assuming to find nothing less than a ghost messing around with their equipment.

When she got down there the lab was in shambles (more so than usual). The shard remains of beakers glittered the light blue steel floor, as did a number of their inventions. Shelves had been broken in half, ectoplasm was splattered all over the metal walls, as well as black circular scorch marks that were still smoking.

And floating in the middle of it all, was Phantom.

" _Phantom!?"_

The ghost boy in question whipped around as fast as the speed of light, and stared at her with wide fearful eyes.

"Mo-Maddie!" He yelped, then turned his eyes to mess all around him. "Th-this isn't what it looks like!"

"Oh, really, because it looks like _you_ decided to come into _my lab_ and _completely destroy it!"_ She spat with about as much venom as she could possibly muster.

 _How dare that ghost trick me into almost trusting him! Only to come here and trash my lab! I guess I was right, once a filthy ghost, always a filthy ghost!_

"What?! No! You don't understand! I was-"

"Deceiving me into almost caring about you! Your just like every other filthy ghost! Deceiving and manipulating people for your own personal gain! And to think I was actually beginning to think that _maybe_ you were different. But I guess I was wrong!" She yelled, pointing the already charged ecto-gun at him and fingering the trigger.

 _...3_

"Wait! You gotta listen to me!"

... _2_

"Please! You don't know what you're doing!"

... _1_

"Mom! Wait!"

At that very moment her finger pulled the trigger. It all happened so fast, and yet, at the same time, so painfully slow.

The blast hit Phantom directly, and created a shock wave that coursed through his body. He screamed, then fell to the floor, gripping his side in pain while on his hands and knees.

And that's when it happened. Suddenly a light blue ring of light formed around his torso, then split into two, traveling over his body in opposite directions. As the rings separated, they changed Phantom's trademark black and white jumpsuit into a familiar white and red t-shirt, light blue jeans, and red and white sneakers. As it passed over his head his snow white hair became ebony black.

Maddie took a step back. _Th-those were the exact same clothes Danny had been wearing!_

Then a thought struck her that made her blood run cold. Right as she had pulled the trigger he had yelled 'mom! wait!'. _He-he called me mom...n-no! He can't be-!_

But her answer undoubtedly came as the boy lifted his head and looked at her.

Those eyes. She knew those eyes. They were the same baby blue eyes that looked into her's fifteen years ago in a hospital room. The same eyes that looked to her for comfort and protection on those dark and stormy nights. The same eyes of the little boy that would always run up and give her a big hug to show her how much he loved her.

The same eyes of the teenage boy she loved more than words could say.

Her heart went numb, as she now stood there, silent and motionless, staring shocked and completely horrified at the ghost boy that now looked _exactly_ like her son. No, he _was_ her son, she could see it in his eyes, as well as utter hurt and betrayal.

 _What have I done._

She still stood there, frozen, as if somehow she had forgotten how to move. She stared numbly at her son, who just stood on his hands and knees looking up at her, his eyes beginning to tear up.

Suddenly his face hardened into a look of hurt and betrayal, and the next thing she knew he had got up and ran out of the lab.

It didn't take her long to process what just happened and run up there herself, but he was already gone. Not wasting any time she ran up the stairs and into his room. Nothing.

She checked every single room in the house, even the ops center, but he was nowhere to be found.

It was at this point Maddie broke down crying on the living room floor.

 _I'm a horrible mother! I-I just shot at my own son! I-l didn't even give him a chance to explain himself..._

Her sobbing was cut short when she heard a noise down in the lab.

 _Danny?_

She ran down there, hoping with all her might that her son had returned.

When she got down there she did see a ghost, but it wasn't Danny.

Floating by one of the broken shelves was the Wisconsin ghost. The vampire-like ghost had pale blue skin, black hair that stuck up in a U-shape, and wore a white spandex suit with black gloves and shoes, along with a white and red cape.

She knew this ghost. It was the same ghost that had overshadowed Jack at their college reunion. She had seen it a few times since then around Amity Park. But what was it doing snooping around her lab?

"Where is it?" The ghost muttered, searching through the remains of the shelf. "Ahah!" He pulled out one of their most recent inventions, the ecto-dejecto.

Holding the spray bottle full of luminous green liquid the ghost grinned evilly. "I can't believe it was that simple! Fighting Daniel in his own home, destroying the Fenton's lab, and then leaving him here to take the blame! Haha, I must say that went even better than I expected."

Maddie gasped, a tad bit too loudly too, as she had now attracted the attention of the specter. Pupil-less blood red eyes looked at her with mild surprise as the ghost turned towards her, flashing a charmingly smug grin at her.

"Oh, hello Maddie."

Let's just say she was ready to tear this ghost to shreds.

She immediately grabbed the closest weapon at her disposal, which, at the moment happened to be the Fenton thermos, and aimed it at the ghost while walking towards him.

"Of all the despicable, underhanded, **evil, _diabolical_ -!"** She stalked towards the ghost, pointing the thermos at it and raising her voice with each word.

"Now Maddie don't be so rash. After all, I didn't make you shoot your own son with that ghost weapon, that was all you." The ghost said as Maddie now had him backed up against the wall, thermos charging up and shoved in his face.

For a moment Maddie's disposition of complete and utter rage faltered. She then looked the ghost straight in the eyes.

"Your right, that was my fault, and I take full responsibility for it. But that never would've happened if _you_ hadn't attacked _my_ _son,_ destroyed _my_ lab, and _deceived_ me into thinking that _he_ was the one who tricked me, when really it was _**you!** "_

Maddie was practically seething with anger at the ghost before her, and before the ghost could say another word she pressed the capture button on the thermos, and watched as the ghost was sucked inside by a swirling blue vortex of light.

"That may be true, Maddie, but how do you know that he'll ever forgive you?" She heard the ghost say right before he was sucked inside.

Capping the thermos she new one thing and one thing for sure, she needed to find Danny. But where could he be?

That's when it hit her, and she knew exactly where to find him.

* * *

As Maddie climbed up the hill about a bazillion questions and thoughts raced through her mind.

Her own son was a ghost! The same ghost that she and Jack had been hunting for over a year now.

But, how? Why? And why didn't he tell them?

Although this discovery brought many questions, it also answered many of her previous questions.

Why Danny was always running off at odd times. Why he's been falling asleep in class and missing curfew. Because he's been ghost fighting!

And of course Phantom would always be two steps ahead of them because he _did_ know their every move. And of course he would have human-like behavior and emotions because he was human-or..um...well..actually, she didn't really know what he was.

...Perhaps something in between, a human with ghost powers? Or, something like that? But it didn't really matter _what_ he was exactly. She just hoped she could find him and apologize to him, and, more than anything, that he could forgive her.

As she reached the top of the hill she took a deep breath, then looked around. She felt her hope sink when she saw their was no one there.

She sighed remorsefully. She had thought that maybe Danny would've come back here but apparently she was wrong.

So she walked over to the cliff's ledge and sat down, in the exact same spot as last night. After a few minutes she began to cry.

After a few moments of quietly sobbing she felt a hand touch her shoulder. Surprised, she looked up, only to be more surprised to see that no one was there.

At first she thought she was just imagining things, until she realized she still felt the hand on her shoulder, but the moment she realized this the feeling vanished.

She stared at her shoulder until she found her eyes drifting down to the ground next to her.

There was nothing out of the ordinary, except a few feet from her she noticed a spot where the grass was smushed down, as if someone had been sitting on it.

... _n-no, your probably just imagining things..surely it's not_ _...but, then again..._

"...I'm sorry..." came a soft voice from seemingly no one or nothing in particular, except from the left of where she was sitting.

It took her a moment to recognize the voice, and when she did her eyes widened.

" _Danny?"_ She spoke softly, looking in the direction of which she heard the voice.

Silence met her ears.

"Danny, I-I'm so sorry. If..if I had known it was you, I would've never...I-I would never mean to hurt you, I love you." Tears streamed down her face. "A-and I should've listened to you. I should've never blasted you like that. I-I'm so sorry...I'm a terrible mother."

Once again Maddie sat in silence, failing to fight back the tears that were quickly forming in her eyes. Until suddenly she felt an arm around her. Again, she couldn't see it, but she knew it was there.

"Your not a terrible mother, I'm a terrible son." Came Danny's voice from right next to her even though she couldn't see him. She felt him pull away and she looked to her side, where she could see him slowly fade into view. He was in ghost form, his green eyes a little red, probably from crying himself. Guilt and sorrow was written all over his face as he spoke.

"I...I should've told you. I should've never kept this a secret from you for so long."

"...Why didn't you tell us?"

"...I was scared. Scared that you would hate me. That you would kick me out of the house or treat me like a lab rat or something. That...that you wouldn't love me anymore." His voice cracked at that last statement.

Maddie felt her heart break for the third time that day. _How could he think that?_

She put her finger under his chin and gently lifted his face, his sorrowful green eyes meeting her tear filled ones. "Danny, look at me. I could neverhate you, I love you, no matter what. It doesn't matter if you're a ghost, human, or something in between, I love _you,_ and _nothing_ could ever change that."

Maddie watched as her son's eyes filled with tears, but a small smile appeared on his lips. The next thing she knew she had been pulled into a tight hug, which she gladly returned.

" _Thank you, I love you too mom."_ she heard him whisper over her shoulder.

The two broke away from the hug, smiling at each other. Maddie put a hand on his cheek and ran her fingers through his messy mop of white hair. "I love you too, my little ghost boy." She kissed his forehead. For a few moments they sat there in silence, but a mutual kind.

After a few minutes of taking in the warm, late summer day and reflecting upon everything that had just happened Maddie decided to ask Danny a few questions. Namely how he got ghost powers in the first place, as well as how he was able to keep them so well hidden from them, and what kind of adventures he's been on as Phantom. All of which he was glad to answer.

They sat there for hours, talking, and as they talked it seemed like a dark cloud of guilt, fear, and distrust was lifted. Now Maddie knew more about her son than she could ever hope. No longer was their relationship strained, no more secrets, no more lies, just her and Danny, sitting at the top of the hill, talking, just like they did years ago.

By the time they were done it was already dark, and so the two decided to head home. But as Maddie walked down the hill towards the r.v. she had a new understanding of her son. He wasn't a bad kid, no, not in the least, nor was he a trouble making specter.

He was a hero. More importantly he was her hero, whom she loved unconditionally.

* * *

 **So what did you think? Sorry if this is too similar to someone else's story, it's so hard to be original when it comes to Maddie-Danny bonding fics because there's _so many_ of them. Oh well, it was still fun to write, and I'm glad that so many of you enjoyed the first part, hopefully you liked the second part too!**

 **And, for those of you who are fans of my DP/Httyd au don't worry, I haven't abandoned it! In fact I will be writing a few shorts following the events of The Accident, which will hopefully be written and posted very soon! And I also have an idea for a full length story as well that I may or may not( but probably will ) write, that takes place in the au as well.**

 **Well, hope y'all enjoyed and have a great day!**

 ** _~Dorkydaydreamer_**


End file.
